A Hideous Rose
by Dangerously Grey
Summary: "There's beautiful people on this planet...from the inside. Apparently that's what counts, right? Once you love a person's personality, everything about the person begins to be beautiful." Can Christian Grey see through the hideous shades of Ana? A merging of companies and hearts ensues. A simple letter can tear all of these apart. Guaranteed a Happy Ending.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there! (: I was watching a re-run of the Colombian Novela_ "Soy Betty La_ _Fea" "Ugly Betty."_ Mind you that this show came out in the 90's so no it's not plagiarized from the American hit. l'm trying to incorporate the style into the story.**

**I don't own any of these characters, they're only in my dreams.**

**Read & Review? (: it motivates to update!**

* * *

My life has been ugly. I've been ugly.

At the age of twenty-four, height 5,4", weighing around 130 pounds, I had been the official ugly duckling of the century.

My life has always been a breeding ground for insults, practical jokes, and disgusted glares due to my appearance. My over-protective parents, Carla and Ray, always gave me their support, love, and wisdom throughout the years. Sometimes I think that their over-bearing intentions shaped me on how I view myself today.

Ever since I was small I had always been the "ugly duckling" in class. I unfortunately remember all the insults I've gotten throughout the years, which resulted me to have practically no friends whatsoever.

So far, I only had one friend, Adrian, who actually was in the same situation as I was. He was a tall, gangly, acne-ridden boy who had an amazing personality. After hiding in the same janitor closet due to bullies, we hit it off. We're still best friends to this day

_ The smell of cleaning products were overpowering all of my senses. I was sweaty, tired, and scared of what would happen if they'd find me. The popular group of kids were practically hunting me because I refused to do a cheerleaders homework. With a bated breath, I hear quick footsteps, but oddly enough it sounds like only one pair. _

_The door handle jangles violently and I hear a panicked "shit!" from the other side. It sounds like the kid from my AP chemistry class...Angel? Alex? Oh! Adrian. Quickly, I unlock the door and I pull him in. "Anastasia?" He whispers, shocked that I found his hiding spot. I give him a quick smile and take my seat next to the mop and Clorox. _

_"Hey! Where'd that geek go? She can't hide from us forever!" A high-pitched voice sang, shouting at other people to join her. Oh no... Elena practically invited the whole cheer leading team to hunt me down. Soon enough, their laughter dies off and the hallway is silent. For now. How was I supposed to get home without being attacked?_

_Adrian was looking at me perplexed. Didn't be know I was the main target for bullying? _  
_"Anastasia, are you always bullied too?" He whispered sadly, while fixing his headpiece/braces in the process._

_"Ever since I was born. I remember the doctor taunting me" I joke half-heartedly. So far, I compiled all my classes to the extreme just to graduate early. There'd be none of this bullying anymore right? College was full of mature adults who wanted to learn and achieve a career. I couldn't wait._

_"Oh c'mon Anastasia. I don't think you're that bad. You're a really funny girl." He states, giving a sincere smile. "I've always been prone to bullying since day one. I can't wait for college." He whispers excitedly, accidentally drooling in the process._  
_"I could say the same Adrian." I smile back, sensing I had finally found a friend. It had only taken me 16 years but who's counting?_

I graduated from the University Of Washington with Adrian four years later. Due to our hard work in high school, school had been practically free of charge. My parents were so proud that I had achieved so much in so little time, they decided to buy me a car so I could become more independent (up until today they drove me everywhere).

Unfortunately, I couldn't move out because I was as broke as a hobo. I promised myself that I would find a job soon enough to pursue my career in business relations. My professor had complimented how I had a good eye to spot flaws in numbers regarding to business. So...I began that career in hope to make a name for myself.

One of the most prominent businesses I had an interest in was Grey Enterprises. This company had helped so many failing businesses that I was struck in awe. It was like having to help a friend in need.  
I nervously set up an appointment to the assistant position open in the ad and hoped for a confirmation. My grades, merits, and work-habits were above satisfactory so I hope to land the job.

* * *

Being gorgeous was something I had effortlessly achieved. Having good-looking parents gave me the best their genes had to offer. My parents, Grace and Carrick, were pretty much the model couple. They were proper, well-mannered, and exerted that aura of ostentatiousness without really trying.

With mom being a doctor and dad being a retired CEO, I had great opportunities growing up. I was in private schools, top of the honor roll list, all star quarterback, and "Most Voted to Succeed". Well I succeed the fuck out of that title. At my current age (twenty-six) I had been handed down my dads company while making mine out of scratch. By then I had become a billionaire with both businesses booming. My life was becoming the example of the American dream, which I sagely nod my head in approval to.

The Grey family has been powerful for decades and I plan to keep it that way, which is why we're merging the Grey enterprise with Robinson industries. Elena, my fiancée, is the heiress to the Robinson company, so I suppose we're a good match. She's a business woman, I'm a business man; it pretty much fits. We're to be married by the end of the year so we could start off the year as a powerful business.

The lovely weather of June raised my spirits as I greedily drank my wine in the shade. So far, I've been looking at resumes for assistants and so far only two had matched my criteria. A..."Ms. Anastasia Rose Steele" and a "Ms. Katherine Marie Kavanagh." Hmmm...decisions, decisions. Until Monday then.

Currently, business has been rather glum due to the economic crisis. It worries me a bit because I wouldn't want to see my family business fall to the floor after years of hard work. All up to me now...

"Baby I'm here!" A very high pitched voice screeches nearby. I clutch my glass a bit tighter and plaster an adoring smile.

"Over here Elena!" I call out, irritated she couldn't even lower hew voice for anything. At least my parents get to see me settle down before they die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I left you guys hanging, I truly am! I'm finally finished with finals and I'm ready to graduate. Now, I present Chapter 2! So far it'll be out of character for Christian due to my plot. Don't worry! He won't be a such a wussy as it progresses. Now, be patient guys. I appreciate it (:**

* * *

As I gulp the last of my wine, she struts angrily onto the patio.

"Christian Grey! I called you twice today! We were supposed to meet with the jewelers about an hour ago and get a ring. You have no excuses." Elena rants loudly as she settles into a chair across from me. Rings? _Again_? I currently remember spending countless hours listening to debates on why each ring looks "simple." The last ring I saw was worth two million and it didn't appease her at all. Well, time to go again and waste even more time I don't have. The ironic thing about my life is that I have way too much money but not enough time.

"Why should I? Every time I go I usually just sit around with my laptop and wonder when you'll find the most lavish damn ring! I mean, _you're _wearing it, so why should I help?" I state loudly, trying to keep my annoyed emotions at bay. The thing about Elena was that she always felt like the victim, even if she was the one causing damage, she'd find a way to make herself as the lonely, defenseless orphan she was back then. Ideally, I wished she'd been more realistic just like me, but normally it's just petty behavior and excuses from her.

"Oh I see how it is Christian….How could you let me choose by myself? Don't you care about me getting a ring? I want it to look amazing on my hand, and damn it I'll search every store if I have to!" She yelled angrily, throwing the wine bottle across the tiled floor. With an angry flourish, she left. I resisted the urge to call the wedding off and just forget this mess.

_Just two more months Christian…all you need is two more months and you'll have the company at its prime again._

The merging between these two companies better be damn worth it. With a heavy heart, I walk to the house and hope that Gail has Mac n' cheese ready.

* * *

All too soon it was Monday. In fact, it happens to be the best day of the week in my opinion. For some reason, most of my employees dread Mondays. When I'm walking around the building, I hear remarks like: "I had a family gathering" and "fun parties" and the usual; "worst day of the week."

I'm so fortunate I don't have to deal with family gatherings. My family is usually in different countries; touring, visiting, and just enjoying the fruits of wealth. Why oh why, would they stay in one spot for an extended amount of time?

I shake my internal thoughts and pass through the main office. Grey Enterprise is full of life and purpose, feeding me its energy and power. Of course, everyone notices my arrival, and the purpose rises. "Good-morning Mr. Grey, I have most of your interviewees waiting on your floor and all arrangements are still unclear for your 5 o'clock meeting." Lisa, my floor secretary, chirps nervously. My schedules haven't been the same since Andrea unfortunately. Andrea had been my former secretary/assistant in all things GEH and personal wise. Ever since her sudden death, Lisa has been in charge. Hopefully, I'll find someone more efficient and quick-witted for the job.

"Why is it so unclear? It's just a simple meeting with Mr. Raymond and his lawyer. What is so hard to schedule?!" I murmur icily, as I step in the elevator and punch the 18th button. It's eight in the morning and she's still planning the schedule? Ridiculous. Finally, I land on my floor and step out, ready to tackle my day with a slightly annoyed mood

So far, these interviews are becoming a waste of my time. Half of the people I interviewed were fresh out of high-school, hoping to get a flimsy and easy summer job. Around a quarter of them were more interested in me rather than the job, and two who were complete nut jobs, talking about me being a God to them. Only two more and I get to decide and get on with my life.

"Lisa?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey? Who would you like me to send?"

"Surprise me, I've got nothing to lose."

"Yes, sir."

A purposeful knock greets me.

"Come in." I murmur idly, waiting to be impressed somehow.

A stunning blonde woman strolls purposefully into my office, portfolio in hand and a brisk handshake with the other. She's around six feet tall, has very long and tan legs with a blonde bombshell body, all adorned with an angular and striking face. If anything, she should belong in "Sports Illustrated" rather than my company.

"Kate Kavanagh, nice to meet you Mr. Grey." She smiles coyly and sits down, ready for business.

"Well Ms. Kavanagh, it's a pleasure to meet you and welcome to my company. Now, first things first, let us discuss your resume." I plow on, looking down at the sheet of paper. Half an hour later, I'm pretty much convinced that Kate will be my new assistant. She's not shy, she's quick, and is a great sight to look at to be honest.

"Well Kate, thank you for your time and please wait in the reception where there'll be water, coffee, and pastries available." I murmur neutrally, as I take a sip of my morning coffee and review the next resume.

"No Mr. Grey, thank YOU for the interview." She playfully winks and struts off. If only Elena could be playfully nice. Time for Ms. Steele I suppose. Should I just tell her the position is taken? A timid and shaky knock raps my door, as if goading me to be more domineering than ever.

"Come in." I murmur. This feels like a waste of time already.

Suddenly, the door is pushed abruptly and a body falls to the floor in a heaping mess of papers.

_Shit! _"Ms. Steele! Are you alright!?" I ask, hurrying to the entrance to help her up. As she stands to her full height, I take in her appearance. She's wearing a clunky business jacket that has way too much padding, reaching around mid-thigh. Her starchy skirt is just inches off the floor, but it gives me a chance to see her white pantyhose with chunky black Mary Janes. I know I'm not the most fashionable guy, but…_what is she wearing?!_ As she murmurs her thanks, she nervously tucks large amounts of frizzy brown hair behind her ear. The only thing that seems to be frizz-free are her unevenly chopped bangs. Fighting an amused laugh, I gesture her to my desk area. As I walk back, I fight the urge to stare at this odd woman who has obviously been shunned out of the fashion industry.

"Well let's get this interview started, shall we? Now, explain to me why you think you are qualified for this job." I murmur as neutrally as possible, trying not to laugh. As she gives me her reasons, I take in her face. Underneath her bangs, there are even more uneven eyebrows staring back at me, perfectly linked towards each other just waiting to be plucked. She had red-rimmed glasses that took over her face unsurprisingly.

However, her best…_asset_ happened to be her eyes. They were dark blue, almost violet from the looks of it. Something about her eyes gave me a sense of calm in some odd way. There's an awkward silence. "Ah yes Ms. Steele, I understand. Now…I've been looking at your resume and it's impressive. I'm quite curious due to the fact that you're overqualified to be an assistant. You worked with other companies that have high prestige, you're trilingual, and you graduated with the highest honors. Haven't you considered working in an executive field?" I state, honestly curious as to why she doesn't push herself to an appropriate job.

"Well sir, I applied almost everywhere that has anything to do with finances and accounting and they're usually handed to someone else. I would like to start here to work my way up at the very least." Ms. Steele mumbles quietly. I note a hint of sadness in her response. What would be better? Efficiency or a nice presentation of my company? Ms. Steele or Ms. Kavanagh?

"Well Ms. Steele, you're resume is very impressive. I'm quite pleased that you're informed about my company and its purpose. There is heavy competition, and you are one of my top picks. Now, please head out to the reception room while I finish up here. Water and coffee are available upon request." I smile hesitantly as I eye her thin mustache twitch into a small smile. With mumbled thanks, she shuffles away hurriedly.

When the door closes I let out the biggest laugh I've been repressing for half an hour. This woman must live in a cave! A complete Neanderthal! As I take the last sips of my coffee, my excited fiancée strolls in.

"Is Kate going to be your new assistant?" She eyes me, as she sits on my desk.

"Maybe. Why? She's sort of qualified for the position." I say, swishing my coffee in the cup. Why so excited? Elena is a very jealous woman for no reason, so why the enthusiasm over a beautiful woman?

"Hire her Christian, she's a good friend of mine and needs the job." She explains happily. Ah, I see. She wants this to benefit her friend AND herself. Of course she would want someone to keep an eye on me while she's at the other company.

"Well Elena, I'm still not sure. Ms. Steele has a remarkable resume and she could be a great help to me in some areas. I want efficiency in this company." I explain.

"Oh c'mon Christian! Kate is very pretty, meaning she can represent this company appropriately, unlike that fashion catastrophe that's sitting in the reception area! Just looking at her gives me the urge to throw up. I suggest you pick the more attractive one…or do you have something to hide Christian?"

She's giving me her little trust issue speech, just goading me on. "Well Elena, I want efficiency, competency, and hard work. I don't need any of your friends trying to be my babysitter." I murmur icily. Who does she think she is? This is my dad's-no- _my _company and I need to start putting in my leadership and ideas to the table. Just because she and her family have worked closely with mine does not give her authority to choose who I hire.

"Well that's a shame. I feel like you're resorting back to your man-whoring ways. If anything my father may be upset if there's no wedding at all." Elena replies, giving a slow, sly smile.

_Control. Exert it, feel it, be it. Christian do not strangle this bitch and throw her down the stairs. _I steel myself. I can't believe women are so conniving!

"With that said, I suggest you leave Elena. I've got a lot of work ahead of me and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to choose who I deem fit." I state, picking up my papers and getting ready to call them in.

"Wait, what if you pick both? You can have the beauty and the brains. Just have Ms. Steele work in that room that your dad left old papers in and you're good to go." She replies, actually compromising with me. Hmm… actually that's not a bad idea…Ms. Steele and Ms. Kavanagh are some sights to look at, I'd just rather have one more hidden.

"Lisa, please send in Ms. Steele and Ms. Kavanagh."

"On their way sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It means a lot (: A special shoutout to Cynthia74, Zina588, and for the lovely reviews. I love all of yall ;D  
NO copy right infringement intended. Just playing in her playground.**

* * *

"Hello again ladies, please take a seat."

I could feel the tension and anticipation in the air.

"I have decided to hire you, Kate Kavanagh. You will be my new secretary and part-time assistant for my Enterprise. Anastasia Steele, you shall be my financial assistant and part time secretary, just in case Ms. Kavanagh is not available. Do both of you accept these jobs?" I state, as I flex my fingers.

See? I can have beauty _and_ brains in my Enterprise!

"Yes, Mr. Grey I accept the offer."Ms. Steele's voice quipped happily. Kate raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"As do I, Mr. Grey." Ms. Kavanagh confirmed as well.

"Alright then, both of you start tomorrow eight o'clock sharp! No later than that! Now, time to show where both of you will work from now on." I speak softly, speeding things up by gesturing to the reception area.

"Alright. Kate, you shall work in this desk. You shall schedule my meetings, appointments, etc. Now you will also greet guests and other personnel that need to see me. Is that clear?"

Kate nods with a satisfied smile and sits down. As Elena and her chat animatedly, I see Ms. Steele standing awkwardly behind me.

"Mr. Grey where is my office?" Her small voice asks humbly. To be honest, I feel like her voice should be more…cavemanish. I feel like this poor woman has a curse on her or something. Witches these days.

"Ah yes. Step inside my office please."As we walk in, I gesture her to the other door across my desk. Even though it has many files and folders on shelves, there's more than enough room for a small desk and a printing machine.

"This is your future office Ms. Steele. Later on, I'm going to add a desk with a computer and all other desk necessities. Are there any questions?"I state as professionally as I can, trying not to look anywhere else other than her eyes.

"No sir, everything is fine. Well I must be going now. Thank you for hiring me sir, I won't let you down!" She states cheerfully. With a small handshake and a glance at her new office, she stumbles away. Oh Ms. Steele, I hope adding her to my team is very well damn worth it. I hired an executive with a secretary's pay! What a bargain! Now, time to start working. I won't let my father down this early in my career, I won't allow it.

"Mr. Grey, thank you so much for hiring me. Oh and congratulations with the wedding!" Kate exclaimed happily, as she began to leave.

_Just two more months, Just two more months. You can do this._

My phone interrupts my internal mantra.

"Grey Enterprises, Christian speaking."

"Christian, ma boy! How're you? Fitting into the office nicely?" A familiar gravelly voice greets me.

"Grandpa Theo! What a nice surprise. I'm fine, you know; just running a multi-billon dollar company and all. Well to be honest, the office is amazing. There's a lovely mahogany desk that's probably the size of a Prius, there's a great view of the city, and all the help I can use." I murmur cheerfully for once. So far, Grandpa Theo is usually one of those few people that make me feel like a kid again.

"Oh really? What's this type of help are you getting? Is it in the form of a beautiful woman?" He jokingly asks. "Are you still with that Barbie nightmare?" He asks as an afterthought. Grandpa Theo never had a filter for anything oddly. Maybe it was his old age.

"Well, Grandpa yes I am. I proposed to her two weeks ago, remember?" I murmured, suddenly feeling a knot in my belly. Somehow, uttering these words gave me a bad feeling about all of this.

"Seriously?! What is wrong with you! I'd rather have you marry your cousin Gertrude than have you marry her. I'm absolutely sure you don't love her at all. Don't do this to appease the Enterprise and your parents, Christian I-"

"Christian! I'm leaving to the jewelers again! Bye!" Elena shouts from the office door, as her hurried footsteps echo off.

"Really Christian? You of all people want to hear that for the rest of your life?" Grandpa Theo murmurs sadly.

"Well Christian, since you have nothing to tell me otherwise, I'm gonna go. I'll see you soon alright? Bye." With that, the line falls dead.

"Bye Gramps."

_What's going on with my life? Is marrying Elena worth merging her company with mine? _

_Ana_

As I exited Grey Enterprises, I felt so…fortunate. I was so _sure_ that Kate was going to keep the position all to herself! Well I'm just so full of glee that I can't cover my laugh of happiness. As I walked to my car, I noticed Elena walking to her car as well.

"Well look who it is! It's Baby Sasquatch Steele! I'm sorry I couldn't greet you inside, it's just that I've been so busy talking to Kate about wedding plans and all. Still friends with that one gangly fellow?" She said with dark mirth in her tone. Elena had changed so much since high-school, physical wise. Years of plastic surgery and Botox have done a number on her face and not to mention the dark tan she sports now. She seemed less genuine than she was years ago, and that's saying something since she's really sneaky. Never trust a woman made of plastic!

"Adrian? Ah yes, he's a biology professor at my old University. We're still the best of friends I suppose." I murmur, as I start walking to my small car, eager to be home.

"Bye Anniesquatch! Lovely seeing you again! I'll be able to see you around here so we'll catch up!" She hollered, as she clambered into her Mercedes in a flourish. Fighting tears, I clambered in my car already losing the glow of a secured job.

_You need this job. You need this job. You can do this. Remember that you need the money._

With a cleansing breath, I turn on my car and head off.

* * *

"Adrian! Guess what? I got the job!" I scream out happily, as I run into his apartment. I was met with warm and caring arms that could be described as my haven. Throughout the years, Adrian became interested in basketball and various sports, which gave him a really healthy and toned body. He lost his acne and braces. Now adays he looked professional and sophisticated for his job.

"I knew you'd get it sweetie! Who interviewed you?" He asked, taking me to the kitchen for some celebratory coffee.

"Oh, only the new CEO of Grey Enterprises." I murmur nonchalantly, gauging his shocked reaction.

"Oh really? Does he look the same as in the newspapers? I hear he's six foot three!" Adrian says, gesturing to his ceiling, as if estimating his exact tallness.

"Oh Adrian, he is! He looks fit, has no blemishes, has the most enticing smile, he has the most beautiful grey eyes, and has this unruly bronze coppery hair that makes me swoon. He's beautiful Adrian." I murmur dreamily, lost in my own world.

"But isn't he engaged?"

"Yep. To the one and only…Elena; small world isn't it?" I quip, upset that the universe has to keep my past with me.

_Oh Christian, if only, if only…_

* * *

**AN: Well, I hoped you guys are liking the plot so far! I'm planning to update more often but….with shorter chapters. **

**I LOVE reviews! Encouragement and criticism are welcomed here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again! I'm trying to update as often as possible to get the creative and writing juices flowing and all before I start college. Ah….College, it sounds like a scary society…ANYWHO! I'm LOVING these reviews you guys, they mean a lot ^-^ any comments, criticism, suggestions, thoughts are welcome.**

**A shout out to the lovely ****MrsCTGrey****! Finally a person who questions Mr. Grey's attitude! Loving the reviews guys, keep em up!**

**So far, we're up to the point where Anastasia has a job in GEH with the one and only Christian Grey, manipulator extraordinaire, who is unfortunately engaged to Ms. Elena Lincoln.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the original characters. Just playing with her toys.**

* * *

_Anastasia_

"Mom, I'm going to go buy some clothes. Want to come along?" I murmur, with a hint of playfulness. Might as well hint her in as to where I'm going to work.

"Sure sweetie! What's the occasion? Did Adrian invite you to those professor dinners?" Carla, my mother, inquired as she picked up her purse and coat.

"Not at all mom; it's just that I got hired today and I feel like buying something new for tomorrow!" I stated proudly, taking off my business coat and switching it for a sweater vest. One of the things I loved about my mom was her style. She usually wore long simple skirts with longneck blouses, and usually adorned the outfit with a simple set of pearl earrings that my dad bought her for their wedding anniversary. Fortunately, we were around the same size so I was able to wear some of her clothing too.

"Congratulations sweetie! Now let's get going to get you something spiffy for tomorrow! And if you'd like we'll look for some makeup! I feel like you're ready to dress like an adult." She quips happily.

_Well then…it's nice to know that I was a kid this whole time…_

Heading to my mother's favorite store made me happy. We had the same style and liked the prices. It was cheap, simple, and efficient. Who could ask for more? As we browsed, she spotted a business jacket that was nectarine orange with a cat pin on the breast pocket.

"Look Annie! This is so pretty, even though the color is a bit too much. Although, all you have is simple colors so…you should grab it hun!" Renee hints as she places the jacket in my arms.

"Oh! And this Nectarine and cream dress looks lovely! Trying this on too, it'll go with your white tights and cream flats! Oh! This sweater looks lovely! I love padded sweaters."

With that, Renee Steele lost herself in the tiny store.

Today was the day I would begin living the dream. I'm living the dream of building a career and building a savings account. Freshly out of the shower, I begin to pull out the various makeup kits that my mother had chosen. I've never worn makeup before so why not start now? Since I'm wearing the nectarine and cream ensemble today, I'm going to splash on some orange hues. Here goes nothing. Fully dressed and prepared, I head out to the kitchen.

"Annie! Good morning sweetie, come eat breakfast with us." Ray cajoles pleasantly, while pouring some orange juice. "You look very…different Annie. Didn't your mother prohibit makeup?" Ray questioned as he looked at my face cautiously.

"Remember Annie, you're a Steele! You have the blood and prestige of a smart and efficient bloodline! We Steele's held ourselves with our heads held high and work the hardest!" Ray states proudly as he adjusts his wool vest with emphasis. Ray Steele just happened to be a very proud man; with his neatly trimmed mustache and ever trusty pocket-watch, he was the epitome of a proud old man with even older values.

"Yeah dad, even mom bought it for me!" I murmur indignantly, as I shovel the eggs and toast down my throat. Ray watches me wearily.

"Sweetie, I think you look beautiful all the time but I think the makeup hides your true beauty. Besides, didn't you say you hated makeup?" Ray replies, waiting for a type of clarification. I'm guessing he didn't like it?

"Well, it's time for a change Dad. I need to look older and more serious for my job." I speak, carefully adding in some convincing tone to it. No need for an argument this time of day. With a farewell hug and kiss, I'm off to work. _Work_. I like the sound of that. Finally, I reach GEH with half an hour to prepare and step into the magnificent building of power and efficiency.

As I step in, relieved to be in the shade, I feel many eyes on me. I can imagine why: I'm the new girl! Waiting for the elevator was a different story due to the fact that everyone just needed to see who I was. Some of the women's faces were shocked, some mirthful, and some actually holding pity. Why?

The familiar _ding_ of the elevator notifies me that I'm on my floor, and suddenly I have a small knot in my belly. How do I get to my office?

_Do I just go in? Wait for an appointment? Do I knock and come in? _

Feeling undecided, I slowly walk to the reception desk. Kate is not here yet so, what do I do? Resolve broken, I begin to move towards Mr. Grey's office.

"Excuse me! What are you doing?" Reprimands a familiar voice. Elena and Kate step out of the elevator, holding wedding magazines, two Starbucks cups, and a box of fabrics.  
"Wait…_Ms. Steele, is that you_?" Kate asks incredulously as she eyes me up in down. She begins to cough loudly and heads to the reception desk.

"What do you need of Christian? He's speaking to some businessmen right now." Elena retorts, as she sits on a white sofa.

"Well Elena it's just that my-my…office is in Mr. Grey's office." I murmur quietly, as I stare longingly to my new haven. She raises an annoyed eyebrow and eyes my outfit.

"Well Anastasia, wherever your office may be, you have to have respect for my man and his job. You're just going to have to wait until he calls you in." Elena brusquely retorts. With that she focuses her attention on various wedding magazines and swaps comments with Kate, completely forgetting me.

Well…work was a dream alright…it was becoming a nightmare. How am I supposed to retort to a CEO's fiancée? Taking a cleansing breath, I sit down on one of the sofas and focus on how to get to my office safely. Checking my watch, I let out a small gasp. It was 8:15 already. I was late for my first day on the job! Nervously, I look around and focus on not freaking out.

A monotone ring bursts my thoughts.

"Grey Enterprises, Kate speaking. Yes, yes, no clue sir , yes."

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey is very upset that you're not in your office. He wants to speak with you."

_Time to face the music._

As soon as I knock, I hear his irritated voice murmur a quick "Come in." Stepping inside, I see his shocked expression as he eyes me warily. "Take a seat Ms. Steele."

"Ms. Steele, what time is it?"

"8:16 AM sir."

"May I ask why you were lounging in the reception area with Ms. Kavanagh and Ms. Lincoln? I'm pretty certain you have a job in this place." Uh oh. Now I sound like a complete moron _and_ a complete slacker!

"Sir, you've misunderstood the situation. What happened was that I came on time and Ms. Lincoln said that I'm not to come in to your office unless you summon me, which is why I waited." I murmured quietly, hoping I still have my job. Looking up, I see realization etch on his face.

"Oh Anastasia, I'm sorry I forgot to mention that! Well if I have no company you're more than welcome to come in without a knock. Although, if I have guests, just simply knock alright?" Mr. Grey murmurs, sympathy on his face.

"Alright sir, thank you." I mumble, relieved I get to stay. With a raised eyebrow he implies me to continue.

"For keeping my job?" I clarify openly, as I rub my eye absentmindedly.

Christian lets out a carefree laugh, while flexing his whole body deliciously in the process.

"Oh Anastasia, I wouldn't fire you for Ms. Lincoln's stupid notions! You have become a valuable asset to my Enterprise and don't mind her, she has no power here." Christian chuckles quietly.

"Well then, now that's out of the way, let's go see your new office!"

The office was painted a cream color; it had a small wooden desk with a state of the art computer. It had various supplies and accessories. Everything looked great, aside the fact that there was no window, just a small light source. Even then, my dream job had solidified. I. Finally. Have. A. Job.

"Thank you Mr. Grey!" I merrily yell, as I wrap my arms around his torso.

_Shit!_

* * *

**AN: Hoped you guys liked the mini chapter so far, as we speak I'm working on #5! Reviews are appreciated my children!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello again! Very excited to write this story so I hope I'm still entertaining you guys ;) **

**A shout out to this "Guest" person who found one of my themes. First and foremost EVERYONE on Earth deserves respect. It doesn't matter how old, young, fat, skinny, beautiful, ugly, or what sex you are: Respect is a privilege handed to everyone. Whether you abuse it is a different story. Thanks anon reader!**

**And another shout out to another Anon: It may be disgusting for Christian to be engaged to Elena but its okay: you don't have to read my story. There's many more fanfics that have happy endings after simple obstacles. Well listen here: Life isn't easy!**

So far, we're up to the point where Anastasia has a job in GEH with the one and only Christian Grey, manipulator extraordinaire, who is unfortunately engaged to Ms. Elena Lincoln. Now it's time for Ana to befriend the business mogul!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the original characters. Just playing with her toys.

* * *

_Anastasia_

After the awkward hug debacle, life began to move forward. Grey Enterprises was fulfilling to say the very least; Christian and I were always focused on upcoming projects that demanded detail-by-detail financial overviews.

I loved it more and more every day.

Strangely, some of Christian's customers were turning their businesses elsewhere, leaving some empty spots open much to his dismay. As many days progressed, I felt like I was a good friend of Christian. He ordered us lunch when we had insane amounts of paperwork, had me review his work with trust, even got on a first name basis. Unfortunately, Elena had become more and more irksome as the days went. She always popped in at inconvenient times, demanding his attention on petty things like wedding napkins or her lost earring. Usually, her greeting would come with a sly jab to my heart, usually being shown with offensive remarks or looks while Christian was occupied elsewhere.

Slowly, I was starting to see why Elena was engaged to him.

He was a business mogul, smart, funny, exceedingly handsome, witty, and overall a well rounded gentleman. Although, I never understood why Christian proposed; he never really talked about Elena, no random little comments about his beloved fiancée. It was quite…disorienting. Normally, couples (like my parents) openly displayed love and devotion to each other. To an outsider, no one could've noticed that they were engaged, if anything, they looked like business partners. Either way, the mystery of Christian Grey began to unravel. He's the youngest son in the family, his parents are Grace and Carrick Grey; former CEO's of Grey Enterprises, he has an older brother named Elliot Grey (who is a proud owner of Grey Construction Inc.), and is extremely allergic to shrimp. Random, I _know_…how I found out was another story to tell.

"Ana? Don't you agree?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I meet the grey orbs that belong to the business mogul.

"Uh… yes I do. Well if anything we may need to loan out money from another bank to make up for the other account." I mull over, actually focusing for once. So far, there was an account that had an accident with the production of some products, making us lose a sizable amount of money.

"Oh Ana, I have a feeling that Grey Enterprises might not survive. What can we do? This company can't go down!" Christian exclaimed miserably as he sunk into his chair, pulling on his lovely locks. Tucking my hair, I consider the options possible.

"Well… if we had another company to loan out more money, we'd be able to incorporate more resources for Grey Enterprises, but that'd be complicated unless…I make one." I state, not noticing the message in my option.

"What? Didn't you say your father was an accountant?" I nod. "You and your father can start a small company! It doesn't even have to have an official building but it can be at the comfort of your home. It would only be used when we need loans and such, buying us more time to make money off of new customers. It'll be like having a cushion under the building." Christian states, rising up and looking at his desk, calculating his chances. I sat motionless.

_Could we pull this off? It may be illegal somehow…but if it's the sake for the company…might as well._

"Alright, I'll let my father know when I get home. Maybe this company can help Grey Enterprises grow even more!" Finally satisfied, I stretch.

"Hey Christian, want to go get lunch? It's on me!" I wink jokingly, grabbing my Hello Kitty purse and promptly wait for him to join me.

He looks at his paper strewn desk and his schedule warily.

"Deal, but I pay." Christian chuckles, pocketing his wallet.

"Well I'm not sure; I said I was going to pay! And I want to show you this really cool place!" I murmur, indignant over his chivalry or controlling ways.

"Oh fine have it your way, but tomorrow lunch is on me and its going to be a four course meal!" Christian jokes, sticking out his tongue like a five year old. A monotone _ring_ reaches our ears.

Christian grabs the phone with a flourish. "Yes? Oh…alright then."

Christian gives me the look. You know that look! The look a main character has when they find out their arch enemy is at their doorstep, full of anger and unbridled disgust with a hint of fear.

"Elena's coming with her brother to have an impromptu evaluation of his account. Bring me his files please, hurry!" Christian quickly whispers, sitting down again.

"Wait, would you like me to…fix up these numbers? After all, there'll be another company present." I say quickly, firing up the program.

"Good idea Ana, do you have time?"

"Just give me a sec. I just need to calculate the last balance and we're set." Typing furiously, I heard the phone ring again. "Alright, send them in, Ana please hurry!" He whispers urgently. Setting his mask on, he's back as the new CEO; passive, blank, and powerful.

Clicking print, I wait for the papers to come out, neat and presentable.

"Good-morning baby! I thought we'd have lunch today with Ariel. Oh and he wants to see his account status too." Elena nasally shouts, clicking her heels on the hardwood floor and making herself at home. From the safety of my office, I glared at her openly, wishing her heels would suddenly break her dainty little ankles.

Standing behind Elena was her little brother, Ariel. He was taller than Elena but not nearly as tall as Christian, he had sleek blonde hair combed to the end and was wearing a three piece suit that hugged every shape of his fit body. Ariel had arctic blue eyes that had a sinister and calculating look to them. To adorn his whole face was a good ol' sneer, just like any other rival would have.

"Well well well…if it isn't the new CEO in charge. How does it feel to inherit a company without any effort?" Ariel subtly sneers, taking a seat and crossing his legs.

"Well Ariel, I'm absolutely sure I earned this position. It's not my fault my father didn't pick out the…lesser candidate." Christian murmurs softly, giving a serene smile of satisfaction. Ariel's shocked expression was enough. There was more than one candidate for the CEO spot?

"Let's get this over with. Ms. Steele, please bring Mr. Lincoln's file please." Christian calls out imperiously. Oh great, I had to meet another ass-hat that shared Elena's DNA.

Stepping out of my little cave, I face the ass-hat guests. I'm met with a startled shout and an "_oh_ _shit_" from Mr. Lincoln. He analyses me with his piggy blue eyes and begins to laugh.

"Who is _this_? She looks like she came out of a horror novel!" Ariel laughs out, covering his face with a hand. _Seriously?_ This is the first comment I get from an executive? Fighting tears, I look down at my clasped hands and head to my office.

"Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are to disrespect my assistant? You have no right to be saying this in _my_ Enterprise damn it. If you think this is the right attitude to treat us, you can take your business somewhere else. I'm sure many companies can work with your faulty products just like mine can." Christian shouts dangerously. Oh my god, he defended me! Throughout my life I've never received an ounce of respect from self-centered people and here's the most gorgeous one is demanding it. Ariel, dumbfounded by Christian's behavior, murmured a begrudging sorry and rolled his eyes to proceeded reading his file.

"Oh Christian don't yell at my brother! He didn't say anything offensive! He just said a harmless comment. Ms. Steele is already used to them, didn't you know?" Elena says as she flips her feathery hair off her shoulder.

Remembering my high-school years, my eyes began to glaze over and I proceeded to cry.

* * *

_Christian_

"Oh Christian don't yell at my brother! He didn't say anything offensive! He just said a harmless comment. Ms. Steele is already used to them, didn't you know?" Elena says, tossing a lock of feathery hair over her shoulder.

_What?_

This is why I've _always_ hated the Lincoln's. Somehow, someway, they always manage to downplay any type of unacceptable behavior and churn it away. Ariel finally put his file down and hands it to me.

"Well the numbers look good _so far._ I'll be back next month to review the progress, now let's head to lunch." Ariel says, standing up and looks disdainfully at Ana's door. _Oh hell no…_

"Actually, I can't have lunch I have a meeting in five minutes so it's best that you two go and enjoy." I say passively, looking at Ariel's gleeful face and Elena's annoyed face. With that, he heads out of my office and out of sight and Elena stands there, waiting for a kiss on her puffy lips. Slightly disgusted, I kiss her powder-clad cheek and head to Ana's office.

Her head was face down on her desk and her shoulders were shaking a bit. Oh great…how do I deal with tears?

"Ana? Are you alright?" I question uselessly. I slowly place a comforting hand on her back, trying to coax her frizzy head to sit up. Her red rimmed eyes with red rimmed glasses met mine and I felt angry. Ariel was going to pay. I don't know how, but I was going to get revenge. I felt an irresistible urge to protect the poor woman from any type of harm.

"Yes, I'm fine it's just that Elena likes to remind me of my high-school years a lot." Ana whispered, rubbing her eyes with her overhanging sleeves. Well…to say the least, her wardrobe hasn't improved much. She still wore the heavy jackets with long unflattering skirts. Either way, I was getting used to it as days went on. Nowadays, she just reminded me of my lovable grandma.

"What do you mean Ana? Have you known Elena in the past?" I question, interested in the new scrap of news. She nods sadly and gets up.

"Yeah, she was the head cheerleader at our school, meaning she was an influence to many people and meaning I was bullied a lot." Ana replied, grabbing her cat purse and walking away. I'm guessing it's time for lunch?

"Ms. Steele, just where do you think you're going?!" I shout, pretending to be offended.

"You owe me lunch."

With a wide smile she ushers me outside to her small car. "Alright then, off to Juan's!" She says merrily.

_Who's Juan?_

Ten minutes later, we arrive at an outdoor type of grill spot place…thing. I'm not sure what this establishment is…

"Here on time! Alright let's go sit at a table and order a quick lunch. What would you like to eat Mr. Business Mogul?" Ana asks me, taking a plastic chair and sitting down.

_To eat?_ _It looks so….disease ridden in here, forgive my thoughts…BUSINESS MOGUL?!_

"Erm… I honestly never tried anything on this menu Ana, aside the sodas. Did you just call me a business mogul?" I murmur, kind of shocked with the nickname. So far, I've experienced many things in life and so far I have not tried "_Juan's Stuffed Caramelo Supreme_"…whatever that is…

A young teenager comes to take in our orders as she brings a small bowl of homemade salsa and chips. She also brings cut cucumbers, pickled onions I believe, and more chiles. _What the?_

"Hello Ana! And new guest! What would you guys like to eat?" The short teenager asks, waiting to write it down.

"Hello, I'll pick at random. I want _"Juan's Stuffed Caramelo Supreme" _and a Coke." I said, chewing on cucumber slice.

"Actually I want that too. Get me a Caramelo as well with two Carne Asada tacos please?" Ana says, tasting the salsa thoughtfully.

_So….. What am I doing at an odd eating establishment?_

"So, how did you find this place?" I asked conversationally, eyeing the tables and the small stains on it.

"Well Adrian and I come here every Friday to eat. It's like a ritual to us." Ana responds, tucking her hair away from her pale face.

"Who's Adrian?"

"A very good friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Really really."

I hide my amused smirk.

"Oh…so tell me more about yourself Ana; what is the mystery that is Ana Steele?" I question playfully. She tilts her head to the side and mulls it over.

"Well I'm a Taurus, I'm 5,4", and my GPA is at a 4.3. End of story." She replies playfully.

Finally, our order arrives with drinks in tow. My _"Juan's Caramelo Supreme"_ matched up to par. It was supreme in size, flavor, and cheesiness. It was a large flour tortilla, folded with melted cheese and cooked steak with chunky salsa to the side.

"Wow. How do I eat this Ana?" I tilt my head just like she did and she bursts out laughing.

"With your hands silly! It's pretty much a quesadilla with beef." Ana replies, as she grabs her own and takes a huge bite. Following her lead, I take a bite and I'm in absolute heaven. The gooey cheese and beef invaded my mouth, tongue, and body. Moaning out, I take several bites before looking at Ana in wonder. _Where have I been all my life?!_

"Are you okay Christian? Your eye is twitching." I hear her say, but I can't see a thing.

"Anastasia Steele, thank you for bringing me here. This is absolutely amazing!" I burst out, finishing the last half with a bite. Stunned, Ana laughs loudly and begins to shake her head.

"Who would've known, Mr. Business Mogul who eats delicacies everyday falls in love with a simple Mexican dish." Ana murmurs joyfully. She calls the teenager over and hands her a ten dollar bill.

"Wait, everything on this table is around ten dollars? This is absolutely insane!" I murmur to myself, suddenly feeling like my life has been somewhere else less…livable. I feel like I'm in a completely different world.

"Ready to go Ana?"

"Yep."

Back in the office, we began to make Ana's new company, _50 Shades Inc_. Even though it was she and partly her dad working, we needed at least one more person, but whom else could step in? As we discussed certain people for the post, her cell rang.

"Hey Adrian what's up? That's great! So you'll be off for three months? Hmm no reason, okay bye!" Ending the call, she looks at me mischievously.

"So Mr. Grey, I believe I found another executive for 50 Shades Inc. My friend is on vacation for three months and has majored in Biology and Business/finances, and he's not associated with Grey Enterprises, would he be suitable for the job?"

Hmm…maybe things were looking up.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Now, this means Ana and Christian are doing semi-illegal things but don't worry; it'll get worse J**

**Leave a review and tell me your thoughts please! (;**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Happy Monday you guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update it's just that I had a mini vacation at Mexico and….Microsoft Word doesn't really exist there…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the original characters. Just playing with her toys.**

* * *

Convincing Adrian to be the CEO for 50 Shades Inc. was pretty easy; he wanted a summer job to rid him of being bored apparently. By the end of the week, Adrian and I had finished all the paperwork that was needed to establish the company as a financial provider for GEH. Hopefully, this plan would stop GEH from sinking within the next year. Adrian had fortunately understood the situation and grudgingly agreed to our terms; if anything, his understanding brought me a new sense of gratefulness of having a lifelong friend.

Today was my day off unfortunately. My Saturday belonged to myself, and no one else.

I actually loved working at GEH. His persuasive and endearing personality made me one of his many fan girls, awaiting his next move. However, I did understand that he was unfortunately married to Bitch Troll, I mean _Elena._ To be honest, I never understood the mechanics of their relationship. She usually popped in and talked about wedding details, which he uncharacteristically rolled his eyes to. Right after she leaves he would begin to slump and relax; I have a feeling he dreads party planning. Deciding to spend the day with Adrian, I take a quick shower and head out to his apartment.

Reaching his doorstep, I knock loudly and quickly, just the way Adrian hates it.

"Hey! What the fu- oh hey baby girl!" Adrian murmurs, his tone going from annoyed to overjoyed…so overjoyed that he grabs me and sweeps me like a rag doll. He had steaming hot coffee served, a box of pastries, and magazines sprawled over the coffee table.

"Put me down! I'm not a doll!" I yell out, feeling the uncomfortable belly flops form. Finally, he puts me down and sits in his normal chair.

"So baby girl, I've got most of the paperwork finished and all we need is your signature!" Adrian chirps while nursing his coffee. As I added cream and sugar, I reviewed the contents of the terms and smiled complacently.

"Alright, these are good to go. Great job Adrian, maybe we can actually make this an official loaning business." I murmur thoughtfully, dunking a delicious bacon donut in my creamy coffee. The left over swirls of glazed sugar sank to the bottom of my cup and dissolved. Would a loaning business be my new calling?

"So baby girl, how's that super delicious sexy hunk of a Greek God?" Adrian loudly inquires while filing the papers away, dreamily looking through the window.

"Well, he's great. We work together, he's nice, polite, and funny, so…I'm really happy about my job. The only downer just happens to be the Bitch Troll."

After an agreeing nod, we settle into a comfortable silence and sip the last of our caffeinated brew. Finally finished with the paperwork, we succumb to the silence.

"Baby girl, I met someone at a bar yesterday." Adrian quips out of the blue, viewing his mug with extreme concentration, tracing the swirl designs with his manicured pinky.

"Oh really? What's he like?" I question excitedly, imagining a tall, beautiful Greek God. Adrian began to twist his fingers nervously. A bead of sweat appeared on his upper lip.

"Erm, he's tall, pretty muscular, and has beautiful brown eyes. Great bloke."

"Nice. What's his name? Do I know him?" I ask gently, noticing his big uneasiness.

"Well that's the thing...I felt like I was living like an old geezer, I decided to get drunk and have a fun night. I don't even know his name! He was sweet, hilarious, and very…_passionate_. I don't think I'll ever see him again." Adrian mumbled, ashamed of his declaration. He placed his head in his hands.

_Wow, who knew Adrian had it in him._

"Well, I have no idea what to tell you, my friend. You can only hope to meet him again at the bar one day." I murmur awkwardly, rubbing his curly head with slow, caring strokes. I didn't know Adrian was into the bar scene; maybe I'd go with him one day to meet this lovely stranger. After a few minutes, he began to compose himself and he stood up, staring at the lowering sunset.

"Wanna go catch a drink? _Flash_ makes the best virgin martinis!"

"Uh, as long as that doesn't have alcohol I'm fine."

"Let's go baby girl. Maybe I'll spot the handsome fellow!" With a flourish we head out, ready to have a fun night.

* * *

_Christian~_

"Why yes, I've chosen the outfits for everyone who's going to be in the wedding court and also there'll be a dress code for every person who's attending. So the only things I need booked are the venues for the wedding. The other issue is the dress; the damn designer can't hurry it up! I don't care who Yumi Katsura thinks she is but I need something with more pizzazz; the gown needs more pearls and white diamond detail. Alright, book the two venues and get back to me in two hours. Tootles!"

_Jesus Christ, I thought it'd never end._

Hearing Elena dial numbers on her phone yet again, I plug in my earphones and keep working on my laptop. I was trying to embrace the role of a "loving future husband" by coming over and spending the evening here, but my feelings for her haven't grown from what they are: indifference. Even though Elena and Ariel were brought up with us due to their parents' death, I couldn't fathom any feelings other than platonic indifference. Instead of having fun and spending a great evening with one's fiancée like any other guy, I'm getting ahead on work and watching Elena pace around while she talks to her girlfriends on her hot pink cell phone. Why oh why, was I at her house? I could've worked peacefully at Escala…

_Oh that's right I forgot, you agreed to come over since you've decided to sign your life away to this cunt! _My subconscious sneers at me, loosening his tie violently and sinking into a leather couch.

_Should I really marry her?_ There'd most likely be another scandal and Robinson Industries might merge with someone else…Well, I could just divorce her a month later and keep her portion of the company? Unless her conniving brother gets involved. Decisions, decisions, and even more decisions. Elena shouts some unintelligible nonsense to her cell and pats her platinum blonde locks, striding to the kitchen and out of site. What wouldn't I give to be at a bar nursing a cold glass of Scotch… I could just fake an emergency and leave; Elena doesn't need me right now. Hearing the familiar clickity clack of heels, Elena saunters to the bar, holding a glass of blood red wine.

"Christian did you and Edmund get the tuxedos fitted? The other groomsmen are fitted." Elena murmurs disapprovingly while sitting on a barstool.

"His name is Edward, and no we haven't. We're getting fitted on Monday." I retort, suddenly irritated. Standing up, I pack up my laptop and head to the door.

"I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you later Elena, and don't worry about the tuxes, they're being brought to GEH first thing in the morning. Goodnight!" Opening the door, I feel the blossoming of freedom…until I feel a pointy finger jab me in the small of my back.

"Wait a minute cupcake! You forgot to give me a yummy kiss! Oh and don't forget to tell the tailor you want a white tux. Got it?" She murmurs, tilting her head up and waiting for a kiss.

Hesitantly, I give her a chaste kiss and silently shudder of the feel of her sticky lip gloss.

Leaping into my BMW, I race to the bar closest to my apartment, hoping to quell my uneasiness and stress with some good ol' booze. _Flash_, here I come!

_Flash_ was a welcome sight for any person who wanted solace with a few bottles of beer. It was dark, it provided live music almost every day, and gave a distinct feel of familiarity. It awkwardly felt like home even though I rarely visited the area. Fortunately, the bar is pretty much empty so I can sulk in peace with a lovely glass of Scotch. Getting comfortable, I order a glass of Scotch and turn around, awaiting the next group to come up and play. Shockingly, I notice a familiar blur of frizzy hair and red glasses. Anastasia? _At a bar?_ Quite odd. Next to her is a tall, tanned man, around 5,8", brown hair and eyes, searching through the bar, looking for someone apparently. With a crestfallen expression he bends to Ana's ear and murmurs about God knows what. Reacting, Ana gives this person a reassuring smile and squeezes his hand. He gives her a small smile.

Is this stranger a potential boyfriend for Ana? She murmurs something with a joking manner due to her expression and he rolls his eyes and begins to laugh. With a kiss on her cheek, they walk to a booth nearby the bar. It's a shock Anastasia hasn't noticed me yet. Am I that invisible to her? That's a first; strangely, it felt very normal to say the very least. It felt…comforting. The only issue with my comfort was that I _wanted_ to be noticed by her. She was becoming a good friend of mine for crying out loud! She should be able to spot me just as fast as I do her. Taking a gulp of the burning liquid, I watch the band set up their instruments and microphones.

Oddly, I felt the urge to talk to Ana for some unknown reason. On our lunch breaks we'd usually have some small talk while eating at Juan's Restaurant. To say the very least, she is very endearing and playfully silly; sometimes she would shock me with her Sci Fi/Super hero/ television antics. It grew on me in some weird way. I usually don't watch T.V. but she convinced me to watch a show called _"Big Bang Theory." _Soon after, I became an actual fan of the witty show to my amused delight. Of course, I had friends but Ana just happened to be the care-free, young, vibrant friend that made me feel my age. Drinking the rest, I gesture the bartender for another round. Hearing the crowd begin to cheer, I turn around, prepared to listen to whatever rang out, musical or not.

Four songs later, I see that the unknown man is pleading to Ana, as if asking for permission. Ana's response was to wave him off as he walked over to another man. Ana waves the unknown man off and stands up. Maybe she's going to join me? Casually turning to the bar, I pick up my next drink with ill-disguised glee. Feeling a shift to my right, I sense a small body and smell the familiar aroma of jasmine. Finally.

"Good evening Steele." I murmur casually as I sip my second burning concoction with ease. Eyes trained on the stage, I feel her sit down on a stool next to me. Through my peripherals, I see she's clutching a martini glass. Who knew she drank?

"Good evening Grey. What brings you here on this lovely night?" Ana murmurs casually as she takes a small sip of her martini. I gesture to my drink and to the stage. Cornflower blue eyes bore into mine humorously.

"To drink and party? My, my, I never thought you were the partying type!" She smirks and giggles, downing the rest of her drink as if drinking water. Chuckling along, I idly wonder how many glasses she had drunk so far. She seems like a lightweight.

"Well what about yourself Ms. Steele? You don't look like the drinking and partying type either." I murmur, gesturing the bartender for another round. I include another martini.

"I came out with Adrian; he was looking for someone he met here. I decided to join him since I have nothing to do at home." Ana mumbles thoughtfully as she grabbed the new martini and slurped some with a smack of her lips.

"I see, how many martini glasses have you drunk? I worry that you'll get drunk in front of your boss." I say playfully, giving her a mockingly stern expression. She lets out a carefree laugh and shakes her head.

"Adrian told me that the martini I ordered was a virgin, so it's alcohol-free." Ana states with a hint of a slur. Wow, I highly doubt that…her pupils were dilated for Christ's sake! She shouldn't be drinking random liquids just because it said to have no alcohol! What if she needs to drive herself home?

"Uh, Ana, so far you've had three in total. I doubt the bartender will remember if yours was a virgin. May I taste?" I ask, already taking the unknown drink from her hand. After taking a small sip I conclude that it's just a regular martini with a hint of vodka. No virgin at all.

"Ms. Steele, this is a regular alcoholic martini. If you're driving home I suggest you tell your…_friend_ that he should be the designated driver." I murmur dryly, finishing my third drink with a gulp. I felt deliciously fuzzy and euphoric but sleepy at the same time. I meet a pair of cornflower blue eyes that are dilated, shocked, and…_lustful_? Of course. The alcohol must've gone to her head and now that I've mentioned her boyfriend, she'll probably go screw him or something. Lovely…

"No way! So this is what alcohol tastes like; it's not as bad as I thought." She thoughtfully states as she finishes the rest. She faces away from the bar and looks for this so called...Adrian and then sighs exasperatedly. She unlocks her cell and calls him.

"Adrian, where are you?! Well yeah I am but-no! Oh c'mon you suck! Oh alright I'll see you tomorrow after work. Bye." Ana replies and ends the call. She looks at me with a frown and sighs loudly.

"Well Adrian left with his friend and my car is at his apartment so I have to go hail a cab. I'll see you bright and early Grey." She murmurs neutrally and begins to place two twenty dollar bills on the bar.

"Ana, it's fine. I can give you a lift when you're ready to go. Anyway, I'll need someone to hang out with right now." I smile crookedly as stare at her honest eyes. "Thanks, I'd rather not go home too early. I feel at ease."

With a loud gasp, she swivels around to the stage and begins to cheer. A familiar, alternative tune greets my ears like an old friend.

"Well, I'll be your drinking buddy. I love this song! It's a cover of _Why Can't I be You_." Ana exclaims passionately as she gently sways on the barstool. I gape.

"You're a Cure fan too? I thought I was the only one my age who's into them." I murmur in wonder, appreciating the different sounds of the cover. For a bar band, they're not too bad. Following Ana's actions, I sway in time with the song while looking to my right. Ana's eyes were closed, savoring the catchy instrumentation I'm assuming. A small smile etched on her face and began to grin. People began to crowd the dance floor.

"Care to dance, bar buddy?"

I surprised myself for the second time this evening. Since when do I dance? Much less with an employee…

_Just do it. You could have fun you know._ My sincere subconscious responds.

"Just a fair warning: I'm clumsy when sober, so imagine partly buzzed." She replies and stands up, taking my hand. Where'd my shy, clumsy, and humble assistant go? Following her, we join the crowd of easygoing people and begin to sway, entranced by the complex brassy beats and lyrics.

_You're so gorgeous I'll do anything!  
I'll kiss you from your feet  
To where your head begins!  
You're so perfect!  
You're so right as rain!  
You make me, make me, make me  
make me, hungry again!_

_I'll run around in circles  
'til I run out of breath  
I'll eat you all up  
Or I'll just hug you to death  
You're so wonderful!  
Too good to be true!  
You make me  
Make me hungry for you_

Twirling her away in time to the tempo, I sing along to the lyrics, feeling younger than I had in years. Maybe having a bar buddy wasn't so bad after all. With a grin, I coil her to me with my arm and dip her with ease. Her shocked yet pleased expression makes me laugh and we keep the dance going. The band finishes and unsurprisingly, Ana is cheering her head off. Feeling her small arms snake around my waist, she gives me a quick hug and murmurs a grateful thank you. Returning the hug, I loudly chuckle and twirl her again for good measure.

"You're welcome Ana. How could we not dance to _The Cure_?" I ask playfully as I check my watch. Eleven thirty, is it time to go? Shrugging, I follow Ana to the bar and see her slosh down another martini. Joining her, we order more drinks and laugh boisterously. A few drinks later, I notice Ana is beginning to slur her words more frequently. Idly, I wonder how I was going to get home. With a drunken laugh, I finish my fifth Scotch and check my phone again. Ana leans on the bar and stares at me with cloudy blue eyes.

"Ana, Its twelve forty two, do you want to go home now?" I question as I see her eyes widen with fear. Instinctively, I furrow my eyebrows in concern and ask what's wrong.

"It's past my curfew! I can't go home like this, they'll kill me." She murmurs dejectedly as she throws her arms around, expressing her fears.

"I could take you to erm…Adrian's if you wish?" I question hesitantly, hating how our carefree fun had to end.

"Sounds like a plan. Lemme call." Ana slurs peacefully and searches her pockets for her phone.

"Jeez! Three missed calls!" Ana laughs out disbelievingly.

Dialing a number, she waits, swaying slightly. I grab her by the shoulders and steady her. My balance isn't so good either. Putting her phone away, she pouts angrily and sighs loudly.  
"He isn't answering. He's probably out for the night." Ana slurs and rests her head on my chest. I freeze. What am I going to do with her?

"Since you refuse to go home, and your friend is out, do you want to stay at my place? I have plenty of room." I slur quietly, trying to steady my posture. Feeling a nod on my chest, I make a phone call to my off-duty security man.  
"Hey Taylor, I needa ride from the bar please. Flash, yeah, okay." I hang up and walk with Ana to wait outside. Laughing over random Big Bang Theory phrases, I loosen my tie and undo a button. I grin and look at the moonlit sky. Even though my evening was full of alcohol and musical covers, it had been the most unwinding night I've had in a long time.

Spotting the black SUV, I pull Ana by the hand and gesture her inside. Once in the SUV, we part off to Escala. Still laughing, we continue talking about pure nonsense.

"Oh Christian! I had so much fun today! It's a wonder Elena didn't come and bother you." Ana slurred delightedly. Noticing what she said, she slapped her hand to her mouth and stared at me in mortification. Before I know it, a bellowing laugh escapes my lips and it doesn't stop. Ana had been so right about that! Trying to compose myself, I see her stare at me with pure bewilderment and soon she succumbs to my laughter. Feeling tears run down my face, I wipe them and try to unclench my stomach. As I calm down, I hear a very small chortle and stare. It had to be the cutest sound I've ever heard.

"Don't be mortified Ana. I agree with you, it _is_ a wonder." I murmur jokingly and relax in my seat. Oddly, I didn't feel offended. Comfortable silence penetrates the car and I stare outside. Not a soul outside at this hour.

Spotting the familiar Mexican restaurant, I turn to face Ana to ask about tomorrow's lunch. She's fast asleep. Her red glasses have fallen off her face and I lean to inspect her face. To be honest she has really pretty eyes. Dark, thick eyelashes fan out on her cheeks and I see the light blush on the apples of her cheek. Surprisingly, the thin tuft of hair on her top lip and unibrow were hardly noticeable anymore. Taking her glasses, I tuck them in my breast pocket just in case they were to fall and break. Feeling the familiar speed bump of Escala's garage, I gently shake Ana's shoulder to rouse her awake. No response. If anything, she mumbles angrily and turns facing the tinted window.

"Sir, we're here." Taylor's slightly tired voice greets her seatbelt off, I scoop her in my arms and step outside. Even though she looked chunky and shapeless with her business clothes, she was surprisingly light. Stepping into the elevator, I lean against the steel wall and close my eyes as we travel upwards. The solitary _ping!_ greets my ears and I step into my apartment.

"_Mogul_…"

I look down at Ana and listen to her sleepy mumblings. Mogul? I'm guessing she's thinking about me? I doubt anyone's ever thought of me in their sleep. Stumbling slightly, I take her to a spare room and turn on the dim light. How should I undress a drunken woman? What's acceptable and what isn't? Shrugging off her large coat and taking off her Mary Janes, I lay her under the linen covers and turn her so she can sleep on her side.

Just in case.

I stumble off to the guest bathroom and pull out some Tylenol and I fill a glass of water. Swallowing a pill for myself, I unsuccessfully tiptoe into the room again and stumble due to her shoes lying around. Seeing her eyelids flutter, she opens an eye and peeks at me wearily and then falls asleep again. As I tuck her in, I hear a slurred "thank you" and I smile sleepily. You're most welcome Anastasia Rose Steele. Taking off my shoes and jacket, I sit on the bed and watch her intently, just in case she throws up or something. Yawning, I rest my head on a pillow and think about my day. I feel like a completely different person when I'm with Ana. Her playfulness reminds me of a cartoon character named Rosie. Rosie, posie, woahsie, nosey…..

My new drinking buddy Rosie was a keeper.

Fuzzy thoughts became fuzzy dreams as I drifted into cool darkness with thoughts of cornflower blue skies and jasmine meadows.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys like the chapter even though you guys have been depraved. Sorry about that. Don't forget to review and express your opinions!


End file.
